1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to travel bags, and more particularly to a travel bag adapted to be secured to a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Backpacks were once the travel accessory of choice of the motorcycle rider. Since there is very little cargo capability on many motorcycles, backpacks were convenient because they could be worn on the rider's back freeing both hands for steering. To the motorcycle rider, the backpack substituted for the trunk, glove box, backseat, and various other storage compartments enjoyed by the driver of a four-wheeled vehicle. Backpacks, however, are ill suited for carrying documents and various items such as phones, pens, calculators, etc. because they lack rudimentary organizational features. Moreover, because the backpacks may be loaded with an assortment of items on a long journey, backpacks can become heavy and uncomfortable on longer motorcycle rides. Thus, many motorcycle riders tried to tie the backpack to the motorcycle itself and thereby relieve the rider of the burden of carrying the backpack while driving. A common and convenient place to secure the backpack was to the sissy bar, a seat back found on most motorcycles that serves as a back rest for a passenger, or in some cases the rider. Using elastic cords, twine, or rope, riders secured their backpack to the sissy bar to avoid wearing the backpacks while driving. Eventually, the motorcycle bag became a separate device designed specifically to be secured to the motorcycle.
Today, motorcycle bags are used as a common storage and travel companion of the motorcycle rider. However, motorcycle bags still resemble backpacks in their lack of sophistication and adaptability. The art lacks a convenient and adaptable method of securing a motorcycle bag to various motorcycles. The present invention solves a longstanding need for a motorcycle bag that is adaptable to various size motorcycle sissy bars, to changing environmental conditions, and further provides for the needs of the business person/motorcycle rider.